


I Never Meant To Fall

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [69]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Getting Together, Introspection, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: It's not the first time he's been hit in the face with the fact that he loves Liam Dunbar, but it's certainly harder to ignore. Usually Theo can just make up an excuse and leave.It's not as easy now since they're in his room. But he's still tempted all the same.





	I Never Meant To Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).

> For Manon, who wanted “I wasn’t supposed to fall for you.” and “I don’t want to hurt you.” from [this list](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/187424666603/200-random-dialogue-prompts) of prompts.

A lot of things in Theo's life don't go as he thought they would. Some, he can admit, it's for the best they didn't. 

It's a long road to being a better person after you've caused so much pain. Something Theo is finding out all too well. But he's still trying. 

One of the reasons is currently sitting on his bed, flipping through one of the books Theo keeps on his dresser. 

Theo doesn't know why he's here. He didn't give a reason other than being bored before plopping himself down onto Theo's bed like he belongs there. 

The thought has Theo standing frozen at the door. The reality that Theo wants him not just there on his bed but in so many different ways scares him. 

It's not the first time he's been hit in the face with the fact that he loves Liam Dunbar, but it's certainly harder to ignore. Usually Theo can just make up an excuse and leave. 

It's not as easy now since they're in his room. But he's still tempted all the same.

Theo starts backing towards the door, and Liam looks up, frown in place. "Theo?"

"I uhhh… " Theo flounders for a moment, cursing himself as he tries to think of a decent excuse. He used to be so much better at lying. "I need something to drink."

Liam looks pointedly towards Theo's beside table where his nearly full glass of water is sitting and raises an eyebrow, "Want to try again? Maybe with the truth this time?"

Theo's mind is screaming at him to just run. To get out of here. It would be better for both of them if he did. But Liam is standing up now, putting the book aside as he walks towards him. Theo stands frozen.

"Theo?"

“I wasn’t supposed to fall for you," Theo blurts out. He closes his eyes, not wanting to see the rejection on Liam's face. "I'm sorry."

A hand touches his cheek, and Theo's eyes snap open. Liam is standing right in front of him, much closer than before. He doesn't look angry, at least. "Why are you apologizing?"

"For ruining things and making things awkward," Theo says. "You're my best friend and now I've ruined everything by…"

His words cut off when Liam surges forward and kisses him. Theo's eyes widen and he remains still.

"You didn't ruin anything," Liam tells him. "I fell for you too, Theo."

"You shouldn't," Theo whispers.

"Why the hell not?"

"I've done bad things. Hurt people. I don’t want to hurt you."

"You won't," Liam says.

"You don't know that!"

"I do," Liam argues. "Maybe in the past you would have, but you're not that guy anymore, Theo. I know you won't hurt me."

"Liam…"

Liam presses a finger to his lips. "I need you to trust me, alright? I trust you. I trust you enough to let you into my home and my life and my heart. I need you to trust me when I tell you that I love you and this can work. And yes, you heard me right. I _ love _ you. Nothing you say or do is going to change that."

Theo moves before he can think better of it. He pulls Liam towards him, kissing him with an intensity that leaves his head spinning. 

"I love you too," he whispers. "And I trust you. Of course I trust you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

It's terrifying letting himself be open like this. Part of him still wants to run. But another bigger part wants to stay. Wants to let himself have this new crazy life with Liam. So he does. 


End file.
